


We're Never Talking About This. EVER.

by BisexGhoul



Series: 10 Days Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: A slight frown was gracing Isaac’s feature at the strong morning sun. His eyes opened sleepily. Right between that moment and the next he noticed a few things at once. One: he was sporting a massive headache. Two: he was in a dorm room, but not in his. Three: there was someone else beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After my last failed attempt at doing a 30 days challenge, I decided to start smaller and do a 10 days one. I may have ruined my streak because of reasons that did not depend on me, but regardless I really wanted to keep on writing.
> 
> Day 1: Write ten lines of dialogue between two characters who had drunken sex last night and are not talking about it. Ever.
> 
> I tweaked it so that I could do something more detailed.
> 
> May feel ooc, probably is.

A slight frown was gracing Isaac’s feature at the strong morning sun. His eyes opened sleepily. Right between that moment and the next he noticed a few things at once. One: he was sporting a massive headache. Two: he was in a dorm room, but not in his. Three: there was someone else beside him.

He turned his head with care such that he would not get sick from a brusque movement. His eyes took their sweet time adjusting to the light and to the closeness of the person next to him. Scott’s crooked jaw was what his eyes first settled on. Confusion struck him then as he thought better about why he would be in Scott’s bed it hit him. 

Last night was in a haze. He remembered going clubbing with everybody and at some point decided to do some shots with Scott. After that his memory only supplied him with blurry snippets. Heated kisses, gentle touches and a lot of moaning.

At that, he gave a startled cry and jumped in an upright position, still sitting on the bed. The plain white sheets were covering his lower half and when he glanced underneath he noticed he was naked. Another thing he noticed with his sudden movement was the soreness in his muscles.

Meanwhile, Scott started waking up. A pleased smile was plastered on his face and he stretched his limbs before opening his eyes. He took in his surroundings and then zeroed in on Isaac whom was hyperventilating. Slowly. Isaac could see understanding dawn on Scott’s face as he took in both of their states.

The good news was Scott was just as mortified as him. Both of them stared at one another without saying a word. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Scott spoke up.

“Uhm...Morning, Isaac.” Scott mumbled trying to put some of his cheerful endeavor into his voice regardless of the situation at hand.

Isaac swallowed the lump in his throat. “Morning.”

More awkward silence followed. In this time Isaac tried spotting his clothes and his phone which thankfully was on the floor next to the bed, close to reach. He picked it up, looked at the clock and the messages he seemed to have missed during the night. _Oh god, why is everyone congratulating me_. 

He felt utterly mortified and quickly got out of the bed and scrambled towards his clothes to get dressed and get out of this room that still smelled like sex.

“I-I….uhm…” Isaac gulped whilst awkwardly trying to look at least somewhat put together. “...look at the time. I-I have to go.”

Scott looked at him with fear in his eyes and took a deep breath to brace himself.

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

Isaac fumbled towards the door and in his haste tripped on Scott’s clothes.

“Sorry for the mess.” Scott said somewhat sheepishly trying to brush it off as just his room being messy not these being thrown there because of what last night happened.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. You should see my room.” Isaac’s face got a nice shade of red as he realized what his own words might imply. Scott noticed it and tried to make it less awkward.

“Yeah, dude. We could play some COD or something.”

“Sure.” Isaac nodded, trying his best to escape before this got any more awful. “I’ll just..” He left the sentence like that and gesticulated towards the door.

Scott pulled the sheets tighter around his body in an attempt to cover himself up more.

“Yeah. Bye, dude.”

“B-bye. See you around.” Isaac nodded frantically and then made his way out of Scott’s room and back to his. He thanked the gods Scott’s roommate wasn’t back yet and hoped no one would see him get out of the other man’s room. Little did he know then how fond he would grow of scarves for the next few days because of the impressive hickey on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, leave some feedback and kudos.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://smokeandneedles.tumblr.com).


End file.
